


See You Again

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, This will hurt but also cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling that you've met someone before? Kanan and Mari go to an arcade where Kanan catches sight of a cute little redhead and she can't shake the feeling that she knows jer. But who is she? What's her name? So many questions that Kanan is determined to find out.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for months based off an AU where Ruby died.

Have you ever taken one look at someone and got that strange feeling that you knew them?

Kanan couldn't help but feel that way as she stared at the girl that worked at the game center. The arcade never peaked much interest to her, more because she preferred to be outside and enjoy the fresh air, but Mari had insisted on going to try and win a cute plush that caught her eye on the way home from school one day.

"Hey, Mari? Does that girl look familiar to you?" The blunette asked the blonde who only looked up after she had failed in her attempt to nab the seal plush.

Mari turned to see the petite redhead with bright green eyes walking around the arcade. The girl seemed to be really timid, yet she still greeted all the customers with a sweet smile. She was rather endearing to say the least, but Mari couldn't exactly say she knew her.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen her in my life, but she is really cute." Mari tapped her lip, as if trying to think back in her memory to make sure she really hasn't seen her before.

Kanan shrugged it off. "Probably just seen her walking around town... Anyway. Are we done here? I want to go for my run before it get's dark."

Mari's face scrunched up, long forgetting Kanan's previous question for more pressing matters. "Mouuu! We are not leaving here until I get that Seal!"

* * *

 

It's been weeks after that but Kanan couldn't get that girl out of her mind. It was itching in the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to bury it away in favor of something else. She tried just about everything to get the girl off her mind. She went for a run along the beach, played some volleyball with some friends at school, went out for some snacks with Mari... Hell she even tried to study some more, but nothing seemed to be working.

In the end, she would always give in and go back to that game center on her own. It often took a while for her to spot the redhead, probably since the girl's job required her to walk around most of the time, but not too long since her brightly colored hair was so easy to spot. Kanan never approached her and instead just watched the girl work. Of course, she couldn't stare forever and she knew that. She wouldn't want to be thought of some creep if she was caught. So after a few minutes of just wandering around the arcade she left again.

"Don't know her. Definitely don't." She mumbled out the door.

Yet for some reason, she continued to come to the arcade more often than not. Half the time she wasn't purposefully going that direction, but her feet always ended up taking her there as if a rope were tied to her and tugging her to come back.

There was just something about this girl that was drawing Kanan to her. Something about the way she moved when she walked, elegant and careful though the girl could be rather clumsy, often tripping over her own two feet whenever she got flustered about something. The way her cheeks flushed bright pink whenever someone new approached her or she goofed up a little. Her smile whenever she was talking to the younger kids or helping someone out with a problem.

There was just something about her sweet voice, almost like she was singing a soft melody even though she was only answering a question someone had asked her. The giggles that escaped her lips whenever she was excited about someone winning a game, clapping her hands and cheering them on. The way she seemed to light up the room even if the game center was already bright as it was with all the flashing lights from the games.

There was just something about this girl that made Kanan's heart ache, though she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad kind of ache. It made her feel like she wanted to cry, yet smile so wide at the same time. How could she possibly feel such strong emotions for someone who's name she doesn't even know?

"Stalking your crush, Kanan-chan?"

The sudden voice speaking directly in her ear startled Kanan, almost causing her to fall off her seat.

"E-ehh?! M-mari?! What the hell are you doing here?" Kanan stuttered, bright red in the face from being caught like this.

"Looking for my bestie who's been spending all her time obsessing over this girl." Mari grinned teasingly, an impish look growing on her lips the more she stared at Kanan.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about. I'm just tryin' to figure out how I know her." Kanan tried to defend herself, closing her eyes and moving her face in an attempt to hide her burning face, even if only a little.

"Don't make up excuses! We both don't know who she is." Mari hummed, skipping around Kanan so she can nudge Kanan on the side at a proper angle. "Come on... Just ask her out already."

"Ask her out?!" Kanan may have said that a bit too loud, a few people turning their heads to look at her. Mari was definitely doing a great job at getting her all worked up and embarrassed. "You g-got this all wrong. I r-really just want to know why she seems so familiar."

"Uh...huh... Right." Mari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She bumped into her again and sighed. "That's totally why you sprnd all your free time coming here. You don't even like the arcade very much. We both know you prefer to be outside."

Kanan stayed silent, trying to calm her nerves before she blew up again because of her flustered state and caused a scene. "Look. I just really wanna know why she's familiar to me. I don't know! I just get this feeling like I've met her before?" She wanted to scream but she held back and groaned instead. "Now would you quit teasing me and just help me out?"

Mari chuckled, a hand over her mouth trying best not to laugh like a maniac and scare off the kids. It was really amusing to see Kanan like. It has definitely been quite some time since she has seen Kanan so insistant about something, so Mari would give in. "Have you tried, I don't know, just going up to her and talking to her?"

"H-huh? I can't just do that! She'll think I'm weird. Who the hell goes up to someone and just asks that sorta thing?"

"Or... She will either remember you too." Mari shrugged. "The worst she can say is she doesn't know."

Kanan was about to argue more but a timid voice interrupted them.

"U-um excuse me! Is there anything I can help you with?"

When Kanan looked up from her seat, she noticed it was the girl.

"O-oh hi there!" Kanan stammered nervously, rubbing the back of her head ans tried to think of something to say. "W-we were just debating which game to play next!"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bother." The redhead bowed a bit and then held the clipboard in her arms to her chest. "I noticed you looking over at me earlier and thought you needed some assistance, but I was busy with another customer. G-gomenasai!"

Mari snorted.

Kanan's face was bright red again. she opened her mouth trying to stay something but nothing came out.

"No worries dear~ We'll ask you if we need anything!" Mari chirped happily, answeing for Kanan.

"Eh? Is s-she okay?" Ruby asked, giving Kanan a look, especially after Kanan looked away from her.

"She's fiiiine~" Mari waved her hand to brush is aside. "Her tummy just hurts a bit! Probably too much ice cream from earlier."

"A-ah... I see." Ruby was about to say something else when a someone across the room was waving her over. "S-sumimasen! I must tend to this. Please let me know if you need anything. Just ask for Ruby and I'll come over!"

Once the redhead scampered away, Mari grinned at Kanan. "Seeee that wasn't so hard!"

"S-s-she... Saw me staring at her! Oh god she must think I'm a creep now..." Kanan groaned, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Pish posh, you must have it really bad for her if you are spazzing out like this." Mari leaned forward and patted the top of Kanan's head, earning a nasty look from the other girl.

"It's not like that!" Kanan insisted, pushing her arm away.

"Hey look on the bright side. Her name is Ruby!" Mari didn't mind her flustered bestie's actions. "Isn't that such a perfect name for her? Cute name for a precious gem! So SHINY!"

"Huhs! Would you quite down, Mari? You're drawing attention to us." Kanan was probably louder than Mari by now despite her effort to try and make her best friend stop acting so extra.

"I think you've drawn plenty of attention on your own." Mari chuckled and took Kanan's hand on her own. "Come on. Let's get going before your crush comes back and you spazz out again."

"S-shut up Mari!" She whined bu got up from her seat anyway with a sigh so they could go home.

"Ruby huh...?" Kanan mumbled as they walked away from the center. "Where have I heard that name before..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby huh? I wonder who that is.


End file.
